godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Pennywort
Hugo Pennywort is a character introduced in God Eater 3. He is an Adaptive God Eater that belongs to the port of “Pennywort” located in the Ashlands. Biography He and the protagonist became Adaptive God Eaters at a very young age and grew up together. He has the ability to take action, is quick-witted, and is an essential leader among his comrades. NORN Hugo Hugo Pennywort (20 years old) An Adaptive God Eater belonging to Pennywort. Identification Number: PW-01407 Authorized Ash Density Level: 3 Hugo: 2 Hugo Pennywort '(20 years old) ''An Adaptive God Eater. Picked up when a large-scale Ash Storm formed near Pennywort, then granted sanctuary according to Ashland Navigation Law. ''Note: Granted free access to limited sections of the Chrysanthemum as a special case.'' '''Hugo: 3 Hugo Pennywort (20 years old) An Adaptive God Eater belonging to the Chrysanthemum. Born: May 27, Height: 180 cm God Arc: Long Blade/Shotgun In charge of commanding and managing the Hounds, Hugo is a well-rounded, highly-skilled God Eater talented in support. Hugo: 4 Hugo Pennywort (20 years old) An Adaptive God Eater belonging to the Chrysanthemum. God Arc: Long Blade/Shotgun In addition to command and management of the Hounds, he also works in a business development capacity by securing new clients. He is studying Port management, but it seems that sitting still and hitting the books does not suit his personality. He appears to relieve study stress by going out on missions and hitting things. Hugo: 5 Hugo Pennywort (20 years old) An Adaptive God Eater belonging to the Chrysanthemum. With the goal of long-term growth and expansion of the Hounds, he seeks new business opportunities. Currently closely in contact with Dusty Miller regarding the commercialization of Adaptive Armor technology, he strives to secure the required materials and financing. He has fully entrusted the field command of the Hounds combat unit to Protagonist. God Arc: Long Blade/Shotgun Memory Data 1) It was our first Vajra hunt. Despite the dense ash being more difficult to operate in than we'd imagined, we managed to complete our objective. However, the assault by a single Vajra that slipped past our radar threw things into chaos and took the lives of two of our teammates. 2) They were from a different block than me and Protagonist, but we'd often hear stories about those two. They were always grinning mischievously in their gloomy cells, helping to give hope to everyone around them. They were the heroes of the prison. The vision those two had of creating a place where dreams could come true had been brought to a sudden and premature end. I felt I had to do something to turn that dream into reality. 3) I thought we could turn it all around if we just got out of prison. I was put face to face with just how naive of an idea that was. I knew there'd eventually be a formal request to have us returned. All I needed to do was come up with a way to secure our freedom before then, but it was taking everything I had just to survive day to day. If I put those kids back in cages after giving them a taste of freedom, it'd be worse than if we had never left. We couldn't go back. 4) In the end, we were only able to stay with Chrysanthemum by relying completely on Hilda's kindness. It wasn't thanks to skilled negotiation or bargaining. No, nothing nearly so impressive. We could have easily lost everything. Our only option was to gamble, but I felt we had to show them we stood a chance of succeeding, or else it was all over for us anyway. 5) I had a plan for rescuing Phym, one based on the premise that we could defeat or at least fight off the Ashborn. There was no question that simply approaching the transport ship in the ash would put a significant strain on my friends, but if we didn't do it, we would lose much more than just Phym. We had no choice but to move forward. 6) Our gamble paid off. In addition to rescuing Phym, we also got our ticket to the Fenrir HQ Reclamation Initiative. If we could produce results there, we could publicly claim our freedom. We'd be one step closer to achieving our dream. But if we failed, it was clear that this time there would be nothing left. I agonized for three days and three nights, haunted by nightmares the whole time, but ultimately signed the contract to join the initiative. 7) When the initiative ended, I was filled with a sense of relief. "We're finally safe," I thought. "None of the things we hold dear can be taken from us anymore." But when I heard the governor-general's announcement, I realized those faint hopes of mine were nothing more than wishful thinking. I started to think it'd be better to give up dreaming altogether than to keep losing the people dear to me. 8) Back when I was a kid, the dreams I envisioned in prison seemed no different from the far-off stars glistening in the night sky, but after leaving prison, those same dreams were suddenly within reach. With that, though, I learned a cold, harsh reality: the closer you come to your dreams, the more things there are that you start to hold dear. And the more of those there were for me, the more scared I became of losing them. Before I knew it, I'd grown afraid of pursuing my dreams. Personality Hugo is an older brother-like character, he cares for his comrades, including the protagonist. He has shown interest in finding opportunities to make money and maximizing every profit possible, which is hinted at during his discussion on the royalties split with Hilda Henriquez and when he sold the Hounds' intel on Ash Aragami to Ein. Appearance Character Relationships *Protagonist (God Eater 3) *Zeke Pennywort *Keith Pennywort *Neal Pennywort *Hilda Henriquez *Claire Victorious *Lulu Baran *Phym *Ricardo Sforza *Amy Chrysanthemum Trivia *The name Hugo is of Germanic origin, meaning intelligence while Pennywort is the common name of a herbaceous, frost-tender perennial plant often used as a medicinal herb. See Also *God Eater 3 */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:AGE Category:Male Characters Category:God Eater 3